Tonks in time
by dazey186
Summary: Tonks get sent back to 1978 and is determined to do all she can to make a better future. Usual time travel fic with a tonks twist let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those of you who are reading my Characters Read DH story, I'm Sorry. I have not abandoned the story. In fact I have the next three chapters written but was really unhappy with them. Just before the holidays I started editing them and fixing them up a bit but my mind hasn't really been in the right place. Between holiday travel, family emergencies, and the unexpected loss of a good friend I've pushed all my writing aside. I have begun working on it again and hope to have an update in the next few days or so. **

**That being said this is an idea that's been floating around in my head lately and I need to get it out. I don't have it completely outlined yet because I want to put more of my energy into finishing Unexpected chance. **

**This is a time travel fic. Yes I know there are a ton of them out there so it may not be a great concept but I need to get it out of my head. Instead of the usual Hermione or one of the trio go back in time I am sending Tonks back. Give this a chance and please let me know what you think. I love feedback and any suggestions for this story would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. **

Chapter 1

She knew she should not be here. She should be home with her son instead of risking her life but the idea of sitting idly by while others fought and possibly died was not something she could stand. Now with the chaos around her, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, she finally began to feel fearful. She was not afraid of the fight. She was not afraid of pain or injury. She was not afraid to die. The fear she felt was for her son. She had just seen her husband fall.

He had been fighting Dolhov just has Aberforth had said but when he saw her his focus was shaken just for a second. That second was more than enough time for the Death Eater to gain the advantage. There was nothing she could do. Even if she could have gone to him she knew he was lost. Before she could take another step a sinister green light flew past her barely missing its mark. She raised her wand to retaliate and saw who it was that threw the deadly curse. Bellatrix. How ironic that it would be her aunt that she would fight.

The two witches threw curse after curse at one another both dueling to kill. Tonks was skilled and powerful but Bella was deadly. The dark haired witch had a thirst for pain and death. The fear that Tonks was feeling was for her son. If she lost, if she was killed he would be alone, both parents gone. She knew Harry would love Teddy as a son but Harry was more at the center of this war than anyone. There was no guarantee he would survive. Tonks fired off a powerful stunner quickly followed by a binding spell hoping to incapacitate her opponent but Bellatrix was fast she blocked the first and dodged the second. Before Tonks could even think of defending herself the deranged witch laughed cruelly and fired another deadly curse at her prey.

The jet of green light hit the younger witch directly in the chest. Everything went black.

* * *

Tonks had never thought much about the afterlife. She had once heard Dumbledore say that death was but the next great adventure. She knew that some muggle religions believed that when you die you are sent to heaven which could be anything from living in the clouds among angels with harps or in some form of your own personal paradise. What she did not think she was encounter was a cold stone. Cold stone was all she could feel. She was not floating on white fluffy clouds. She was not in a beautiful garden surrounded by those she loved. All she could feel was cold stone.

Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was only a moment before she realized she was in the trophy room at Hogwarts. She jumped to her feet clutching her wand ready to defend herself. She briefly wondered what had happened that Bellatrix's curse had not worked. She was quite obviously still alive. She could feel the soreness of her muscles and the quick beats of her heart.

Whipping around looking for any sign of a threat she realized she was utterly alone. There was no noise, no sounds of the battle that had just been raging around her. The chaos and destruction that had been surrounding the castle and fighters was gone. The trophy room itself was pristine. _What is going on? _She thought desperately.

Flashes of the battle came to her mind. Black cloaks, firing deadly curses at anyone in their way. Professors, students, order members, all allies, some friends, and some loved ones were falling around her. Her throat became tight as the image of Remus flashed in her mind.

"NO! Stop, thinking of these things and figure out what is going on now." She said to herself.

Her auror training kicked in and she began to think logically about her situation. _Okay so clearly no battle is happening here. But even if the fight was over there would still be signs that it happened. So that means either a large amount of time has passed or the battle has not started. How could that be possible?_

She closed her eyes and sank back to the floor, thinking of all the possibilities. She knew that someone just leaving her lay there while they fixed the castle around her would never have happened. Therefore being after the battle was simply not a possibility. This meant that the battle had not yet begun. But this again left her with the how question. Suddenly she grabbed the clasp holding her cloak on her shoulders.

"I am an idiot." She muttered to herself as she looked down at the small gold charm. The hourglass was broken but it was clear that the charm had been a time turner. She couldn't believe she had been careless enough to grab this particular cloak in her haste to leave the safety of home for the danger of war. Before she could berate herself for this mistake she again thought about her situation.

She had never heard of a time turner being activated by blocking a curse but it seemed to the most logical explanation. If she was correct in her thinking the next question is how far back had she traveled? Remus had received word that Harry had arrived at Hogwarts in the late evening. It did not matter how much time she had before everyone would be alerted to Harry's arrival and the impending battle. Tonks knew that she needed to get to the only person who could help her now. Even a few extra minuets warning could make all the difference.

If she could alert the professors and the order sooner there was a chance a lot of lives could be saved. She could keep Remus alive. With that thought her breath caught. She quickly made her way to the doors leading toward the great hall. Before opening the door her auror instincts kicked in again. It would not be wise to be seen. Snape and the Carrows know of her affiliation with the order and being spotted would be the worst possible thing to happen. Having this in mind she quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself before quietly stepping out into the hall.

* * *

An urgent knocking woke Minerva McGonagall from sleep. She had only made her way to her chambers a half an hour before so she was surprised to have this unexpected intrusion. Upon opening the door to her quarters she was abruptly greeted by a shocking sight.

"Minerva, hurry we need to alert the order. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be here soon. Voldemort will follow soon after. We need to get the students out of the school and prepare. It's bad and I don't know how much time we have but we have to act before Snape realizes what is happening." The young witch spoke so quickly the transfiguration professor had difficulty understanding her.

"Wh…" She was interrupted when the witch grabbed her arm.

"Please Minerva there is no time."

Professor McGonagall stiffened at the contact. "So you have already said but would you please explain to me who exactly are these Harry, Ron, and Hermione persons you mentioned? What they have to do with you know who and what Mr. Snape has to do with any of this?"

When Minerva finished with her queries Tonks flinched back and was visibly shaken. She looked at the witch in front of her curiously. It all began to make more sense, or less sense, depending on how she looked at the situation. Making her way through the castle had been exceptionally easy. It was quiet, peaceful even. In the last year Tonks could not think of a time that she had truly felt peaceful, not even as she and Remus welcomed their son into the world. Looking at the witch in front of her she saw that this Minerva McGonagall was younger than she had last seen her.

"Oh," She breathed. "Oh no. How far back did I go?"

Minerva stood silently waiting for the obviously injured and confused witch to answer her questions. She seemed to deflate as the questions sunk in to her mind. Normally Minerva McGonagall did not tolerate tasteless jokes or inconsiderate behavior. Had it not been for the fact that it was clear that the witch in front of her had been through something dangerous she would have been much less accommodating.

"Why don't you come in and sit down it seems that you are quite confused. Maybe you could explain to me exactly what has happened to you to put you in this state and we can then get you the care you need." McGonagall said with uncharacteristic sympathy in her voice.

Tonks who had been lost in her thoughts sighed upon hearing this. "Professor, what is the date, specifically the year?"

Minerva was confused by the question but answered none the less. "It is May 2nd 1978." She watched as shock registered on the young witch's face before being replaced by desperate longing.

"Twenty years." Tonks muttered. She was absolutely devastated. She had traveled back twenty years. She had thought she would be able to help sway the battle in the right direction but what could she do when she was not even in the right decade. Everyone would still fight and still die or be injured. Lives and families would be forever changed. Teddy would never know what happened to his mother and would be without a father. There was nothing she could do from this time, bloody hell she was only five years old in this time.

Five years old. Wait if she is only five then Harry hasn't been born. Voldemort was powerful during this time but he had yet to take over the ministry. This time was prepared for fighting against his evil, they had not been left in the dark by incompetent bureaucrats. Maybe just maybe there was something she could do that would lead to a better future.

"Dumbledore!" Tonks nearly shouted. Minerva flinched back at the unexpected exclamation. "Professor I need to see the headmaster right away please… I know how to get to his office but I… well can you please take me there? It would do me no good to go alone as I do not know the password."

Minerva bristled at this. She had been willing to aid the witch in healing and lessening her confusion but this was simply not acceptable. "Excuse me! I have no idea whom you may be, how you came to be in the castle and you would like me to simply show you around? This is not a safe time and those of us who allow the wrong person into our midst could very well pay a steep price."

"Yes Professor I know this, I believe I know this better than you. As I said I know where the headmaster's office is located. I can go there myself." Tonks could hear the rudeness of her tone but did not care. "I felt that it would have been better for you to escort me instead of me walking around the castle at night or standing outside the headmaster's office reciting every wizard and muggle sweet known to man. I _need_ to speak to Dumbledore. You are more than welcome to stay and hear what I have to say but I will see him with or without your assistance."

The transfiguration professor could tell by the tone of voice and determination in the young witch's eyes that she would not be deterred from her goal. She knew that she would not be able to stop her from seeking out the headmaster. It was a mixture of trust gained from the statement about sweets and passwords and the curiosity this strange girl had awoken in her that caused Minerva to huff, shut her chamber door, and lead her toward Dumbledore's office.

* * *

To say that it is difficult to surprise Albus Dumbledore would be a great understatement. However, when his deputy headmistress knocked on his door late at night with a battle worn young witch with vivid pick hair in tow he was to say the least surprised. His surprises did not end there for this unknown witch had quite a story to go along with her unexpected arrival.

Tonks entered the headmaster's office feeling a mixture of emotions. She was anxious, but also fearful. She was unsure of how Albus Dumbledore would take her news but she would not allow him to stop her from doing anything she could to make a better future. This determination did not stop the dread she felt for it had been almost two year since she had seen this man alive. The loss had been hard on the entire wizarding world.

"Minerva, I assume our guest is the reason for your visit." Dumbledore spoke looking briefly to the professor before resting his gaze on the unknown witch.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Albus but she insisted on seeing you although I have yet to understand why or decide if this is advisable."

"Headmaster I will explain everything but first I must say something. I know that what I am about to say will not go a long way to gaining your trust but it has to be said. After I tell you my story and how I came to the school tonight I will do what I feel is right. Nothing you say can dissuade me from taking action with the knowledge that I have." Tonks stated forcefully.

"I see. Well why don't we all sit and you can begin this … explanation." The headmaster said in a restraining tone.

Tonks took a deep breath as she decided how to begin. "I assume you are both familiar with this." She showed them the broken time turner. "I was given this after I finished my training as an auror. We sometimes use them on assignments. I attached mine to a cloak that I only wear when I know I will be using it. That is until tonight. In my haste I grabbed this cloak without realizing it. It is because of the time turner that I am here."

McGonagall interrupted "It is my understanding that a time turner moves you through time not locations so this does not explain how you came to be in the castle."

"It did not move me from my previous location. I was in the castle when it was activated." Tonks said before realizing how difficult it was to actually explain what happened to her. "Maybe I should start by introducing myself. My name is Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks." She saw recognition when she stated her married name but neither professor spoke. "I am twenty five years old but I was born in 1973."

This was the second of many surprises Dumbledore had for the night. "Are you telling me Miss… um Mrs. Lupin that you traveled two decades with your time turner?"

Tonks nodded. "I am. If you would like to check my heritage my Father is Ted Tonks, muggle born. My mother is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. If you were to inquire about her daughter you would find that she is a clumsy child who has an affinity for pink hair but likes to change her appearance with her mood. You see she is a metamorphmagus." As she said this she changed her hair blue and gave herself a pig nose.

Seeing that neither professor made a move to speak she changed her appearance back to normal and continued. "Most of my life was spent in a peaceful society as Voldemort was _defeated_ in 1981. Most everyone believed him to be dead…"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I must ask you to stop my dear. I believe you are telling us the truth about your origins but it is unwise to know too much about the future."

Tonks sighed looking at both professors before speaking. "This is why I said I will do what I believe is right. Headmaster…. Albus, I have knowledge that can end this war sooner and hopefully with less death and destruction. I intend to use this knowledge. I do not know everything I need to in order to stop Voldemort himself but I had hoped that you would be willing to help me. I am well informed on the laws of time travel but I know of no way to return to my time and I CANNOT be here and do nothing."

"While I understand your need to act I do not believe it advisable do risk changing the future." McGonagall spoke for the first time. "I'm sure we could aid you in finding a way to return to your time."

Tonks could feel herself getting angry. "Tell me have either of you ever heard of a wizard traveling such an amount of time? Have either of you heard of a time turner being activated when hit with the _Killing curse._ That is how I ended up here. You have no idea how dangerous it is in my time. I have studied time travel because of my auror training and our need to use these objects. There have been three other wizards whom have traveled extensive time periods. One year, five years and ten years, all in controlled environments but those wizards stopped aging until their um… how do I explain this… until they caught up with themselves." She shrugged it was difficult to understand when talking about time travel. "When they caught up to the age they were when they activated the time turner they actually rejoined themselves. It's all quite odd and I won't pretend to fully understand it but as in my time there has never been a way to travel forward in time I doubt there is such a thing now. This means I am stuck here. Now knowing that I will act with or without your support would you like to hear what I know?"

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall remained silent after hearing what the young witch had to say. Tonks waited for a response. She wanted their help but she would not force them into that situation. She was almost certain that Dumbledore…the future Dumbledore, knew exactly what happened when Harry was a year old. She knew that she did not have all the information that she needed but she was hoping with the aid of the professors they would be able to make great strides in ending Voldemort.

She could see the hesitation in the eyes of both professors and it frustrated her. Hesitant and unsure is something that she had never known Albus Dumbledore to be and had very rarely known Minerva McGonagall to act as such. "I can see you are both struggling with this and I truly do want and need your help so let me put things differently. I know the risks of what I am suggesting. I realize that Voldemort could end up more powerful or that not everyone may be saved, and most importantly that some people who I knew to exist twenty years from now may not if we change things." Tonks reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of a small child. "This is my son, my one month old son. I know the risks. I know that there is a chance that I may never have the most precious thing in the world to me but… Ugh. I can name over two dozen people who will die between now and my time. These people are your students past present and future, your friends. I know the risks but those are only possibilities, the deaths I know about are definite if I do nothing. Tell me could you do nothing if you were me?"

Minerva spoke first. "No I could not. I will listen and do anything I can to help you."

They both looked at Dumbledore waiting for his response. Tonks could see he was still hesitant and decided on one more round of persuasion. "Sir, I would never have used my time turner to come here. I know the laws. A random happening sent me back to a time that gives me this chance. If you had such a lucky twist of fate would you not act?"

Dumbledore's mind went immediately to the only thing in his life he would want to change. He knew the pain of loss and confusion. He could not in good conscience say he would not take action if presented with the opportunity. "Alright my dear let us hear all that you know."

Tonks told them about the prophecy that put the Potters into hiding. She explained she did not know the full extent of the prophecy nor did she know who it was that relayed the information to Voldemort. She explained that the prophecy could have meant Harry or Neville but for some reason Voldemort had targeted Harry.

"No one really knows what happened that night but Voldemort vanished and Harry was legendary. I heard Harry once tell Sirius that there was truly nothing special about him that he had survived because his mother sacrificed herself for him." Dumbledore nodded but said nothing, he was beginning to realize that Tom may have done much more evil than he had realized.

Tonks continued with the story explaining Peter's betrayal, to which McGonagall was expressed her amazement that three of her students had become animegi by their fifth year. Tonks hoped they would not get in trouble because she shared this fact but was assured that as the three students in question would be graduating within the month and are all of age they would not be punished.

"When Sirius went to look for Peter, Hagrid took Harry to you at his aunt and uncle's home where he spent the next ten years of his life. Harry never spoke much about his time with his relatives but from the little I have heard he was not treated well at all. Despite this Harry turned into a wonderful man. He gained confidence over the years and has always done his best to help others. Over the last few years I have had the… pleasure of hearing about his school years. It seems to me that he may have found a way to fight Voldemort even if he had never known about wizards.

She told them the little amounts she knew of Harry's first and second year. Most of what she knew about the Chamber incident came from Ginny Weasley. When the family first came to stay at headquarters Ginny asked to speak to Tonks about the experience. She had said that she had few female friends and while Hermione was a great friend she was much too logical to offer the emotional support Ginny had been looking for. Tonks had listened to the young girl relive her first year and the fear it still caused within her and was appalled by what the poor girl had gone through.

"So Harry not only entered the chamber but also destroyed this memory of Tom?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Tonks nodded explaining that Ginny had told her she woke to find Harry holding the destroyed diary and a basilisk fang. She briefly explained the next year as she had already told them of Sirius' fate there was not much to add to that tale.

When she continued she was able to explain Voldemort's resurrection and subsequent rise to power in more detail. The future Dumbledore had given the Order members a detailed account as to what happened to Harry the night of the final Tri wizard task and Tonks had been involved in much of the happenings from then on.

"The Minister refused to believe that Voldemort had returned?" questioned McGonagall. "So in essence he hindered our ability to resist him." She continued appalled.

"Yes and because of this another life was lost on Ministry grounds." She told them of Harry's visions. While she did not know the extent of his dreams she knew that he had these visions as they are what saved Arthur's life. She explained what happened the night Sirius died. She also explained the actions of Snape.

"I do not know what he did to gain your trust Albus but it soon became apparent that trust had been misplaced." After making this statement she told them how Dumbledore would often leave the castle during Harry's sixth year only stating he was acting to gain information to help defeat Voldemort. She told them of the injury Dumbledore had sustained at the beginning of that year and how Snape had said it was a powerful curse that could very well have killed the headmaster. When she explained the events that happened the night Dumbledore was killed she fought back tears of sadness and anger.

"He killed Albus?" McGonagall exclaimed. Tonks nodded sadly.

"It was then we realized his true allegiance. I do not know what you said to Harry but for the last year he and his friends have been… on a mission. He told Remus that this mission was something that you gave him and no one else other than Ron and Hermione could be involved. Many in the wizarding world believe he was simply running but too much happened for that to be true. We would get word of sightings as we were out of contact with him during this time. We know that they entered the Ministry and freed a number of Muggle borns who were accused of stealing their magic. Shortly before the war came to a vital point we received word that they broke into a Gringotts Vault and…" Tonks laughed. "They escaped on a dragon."

McGonagall gasped while Dumbledore looked quite intrigued. "It sounds like young Mister Potter is quite the determined wizard. You do not know what it was that they took from the vault" He asked.

"No. Not long after this news Remus received word through the students who were a part of the group Harry formed in his fifth year, Dumbledore's Army that the trio had arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone believed they were going to make a stand against Snape and the other Death Eaters that were running the school. This we knew would draw Voldemort's attention as it was the first time in almost a year that Harry's whereabouts were known. This brings me full circle as it was during the battle that I was hit by the killing curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange that sent me here."

When Tonks finished speaking all in the room were silent. Even the portraits were quiet, staring at the time traveling witch in awe. It seemed like hours before Dumbledore spoke. "I can see why you are so adamant about changing the future and I believe that you understand the possible consequences. You have given me much to think about, not in the least is who if anyone to share this information with. There is still much we do not know but the information you have shared has given me some possible explanations for actions taken by my future self. I believe it is best if you go to the hospital wing and have your injuries healed. Minerva will make arrangements for your sleeping quarters. We will meet tomorrow and discuss our next course of action."

McGonagall and Tonks stood to take their leave but halted at one last statement from the headmaster. "I believe it is best if you remain unseen until we speak again Mrs. Lupin" He said her name with a smile and bright twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tonks woke to the sound of Professor McGonagall opening her office door. After leaving Dumbledore's office Minerva took Tonks to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed the minor wounds that Tonks had sustained in the battle without question. She had accepted McGonagall's explanation that Tonks had had an unfortunate run in with a few Death Eaters in her travels. Once her wounds were healed she followed McGonagall to her suite.

Each of the professors at Hogwarts were given living quarters attached to their office. The entry was through the offices that then lead to a small living space. The living space had adjoining bathroom and sleeping quarters. Minerva graciously invited Tonks to stay with her until something more permanent became available. She transfigured the couch into a bed for the young witch telling her to make herself as comfortable as possible before retiring for the night.

It had taken a long time for Tonks to finally succumb to sleep. Each time she closed her eyes visions of the battle flashed in her mind. Remus falling to Dolhov was the most frequent of all. She wondered what had happened, if Harry had succeeded in stopping Voldemort. All the scenarios of what could have happened filtered through her mind before she forced herself to stop thinking about it, she was in the past now and if things worked out the way she hoped it would never matter.

Tonks focused her thoughts on what needed to be done to effectively change the future for the better. She would meet with Dumbledore in the morning. They had much to discuss and decide. She knew she could not hide her presence for long and that eventually she would see Remus. She was not sure how to feel about this. The roles would be reversed she would be the older one now. How much would it hurt to see him young and whole when her last image of him was so terrible? Would she be able to keep his fate from him? Would she be able to keep any of them from learning what the future holds?

With these thoughts in mind she began to make decisions. These were not easy decisions. She let the thoughts run through her mind until she could no longer fight her exhaustion. Now she opened her eyes searching the room for any sign of the Professor. When she saw none she stood stretched and picked up her wand. She transfigured her bed back into a couch. She noticed a pile of clean clothes sitting on the table.

After showering and dressing she made her way to McGonagall's office. The Transfiguration Professor looked up as she entered. "Ah good, you're awake. I thought that I heard you moving around in there." She smiled. "I'm glad the clothes and robes fit once things settle down a bit more you can go to Diagon Alley and pick up anything you may need."

Tonks wanted to remind Minerva that she had no money at this time but thought better than to argue with the older witch. Instead she simply nodded before asking when Dumbledore was expecting her.

"He said to meet in his office once you were awake. It is early enough that we will have some time to talk before breakfast." With that the two made their way toward the Headmaster's office. The halls were quiet as it was still quite early and most of the students had yet to wake.

Upon arriving at Dumbledore's office the old wizard smiled greeting both witches jovially. "Good morning. Please make yourselves comfortable. I must say you look much better this morning." He said inclining his head in Tonks' direction. "I have a fresh pot of tea if you would like some."

The two took the warm cups of tea gratefully as Dumbledore continued to speak. "I have thought a lot about what you shared with us last night Mrs. Lupin and I believe I have some ideas of how to proceed. First however, I believe we need to address some other matters."

Tonks was pleased to hear that she had not been the only one to spend the majority of the night thinking. "What matters are there to discuss sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Please call me Albus as I gather that you were not so formal with me in your time. To answer your question we need to agree upon a background for you as well as a story to explain your presence. Fortunately these things are quite easy." Seeing the uncertain look on the time traveler's face he elaborated. "You see Professor Rowling has given her resignation. This leaves the Defense against the Dark Arts position open. It has only been a few weeks but I have already begun interviewing applicants. I believe that you, with your training as an Auror would be more than qualified for the post."

Tonks was not surprised to hear that Dumbledore was in need of a new DADA professor. It was well known, in her time, that there had not been a permanent DADA professor since the early seventies. She knew of the rumors that the job was jinxed and knew the risk if she agreed to this plan. However, since the current professor simply resigned it was possible that the position was not quite as dangerous as in her time.

"I believe that would be best but what about credentials and such?" She asked.

"We will simply have to create these items. This leads us to the other topic I mentioned, your background. I believe it best to not acknowledge any ties to this part of the wizarding world. I have come up with a story and if you agree I believe it would be best. You are an American witch who attended Salem Witches Institute where you were also qualified to teach. After your schooling you chose to travel the world before deciding on a permanent residence. You had been traveling in Europe for the last month when you heard about the position here. I have a friend at the institute in America who will be more than happy to help me with this story if need be." Dumbledore explained.

"It sounds as if you have thought of almost everything Albus, but what of her blood status and name?" Minerva inquired.

Again Dumbledore smiled. "I believe those details are up to Mrs. Lupin to decide. I will suggest though, that you choose a name that you will be comfortable answering to."

Tonks thought about this for a moment before responding. "I believe I would like to say that I am a half blood as that is completely true and will put me in no more danger than I already am. As for my name in my time most everyone called me Tonks, even after I married, that will not be possible here but my father used to call me Dora." She said with a sigh. Remembering someone else she had lost. "I think Doreen Adams would be sufficient if for no other reason that people can call me Dora for short."

"Very well then we will begin referring to you as such." Dumbledore agreed.

Minerva looked at Tonks. "I understand that you would want to hold on to your father's nickname for you but is there a particular reason you chose Adams?"

Tonks shrugged. "Not really. It's simple and common enough especially in America that I'm sure it will make my background harder to refute should it be questioned." At that moment Tonks also changed her appearance. Her pink hair was now long curly deep brown, and her eyes hazel. "Also I will maintain this appearance when I am in public view. Being a metamorph is rare and I do not want to draw any connection to my parents or younger self."

"Yes that is a good point and something I have been wondering about." Minerva began. "Are there others you wish to know about your true origins, your family for example?"

Tonks looked at Dumbledore before answering. She knew that he would most likely want to keep her true identity a secret outside of themselves but that is not what she was planning at all. "I do want others to know who I really am but it is not my family that I plan on including."

"Who then are you wanting to speak to?" asked Minerva.

Tonks smiled. "I believe you both know whom I have in mind. I also know that you may object to sharing my identity with anyone outside of us but at least hear my reasoning before you protest."

"You are correct that I do not believe it wise to share this information with too many people but I will listen to what you have to say before saying anything more." Dumbledore stated.

Tonks leaned forward in her chair. As they spoke the sun had risen higher and was now lighting the office brilliantly. "Albus I know that you are planning on asking James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter to join the order. The first problem with this is that we now know of Peter's betrayal. I know enough about this group to know that excluding him without explanation would not be wise. That being said we are talking about extremely skilled, talented people, young as they may be. To lose them as would be detrimental. Harry faced Voldemort and survived at least six times. The only other wizards to face him and survive not once but multiple times are James, Lily, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. The Longbottoms are already members of the Order correct?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes they finished their Auror training last year and have been active in the Order for over two years. Are you thinking that they should also be informed?"

Minerva was listening closely to Tonks' argument and was willing to admit that she had made a few good points thus far but would need much more to persuade Dumbledore.

"No. I had thought about this as the prophecy that led Voldemort to attack the Potters could have also pertained to the Longbottoms but they are already active members of the Order."

"Would that not make it even more appealing to give them the information?" Minerva asked.

Shaking her head Tonks continued. "I do not believe any active Order members should be made aware of whom I am. Albus can use the information I have to aid the Order in their efforts against the Death Eaters. As for the boys and Lily, I will share my origins with them and we will essentially be a secret society within a secret society. With the four of them and three of us we will be able to piece together the information I have given you about Harry, Voldemort's initial downfall, and return." She looked at Minerva now. "You know these students quite well, do you honestly believe they will sit back and do nothing during this war?"

Minerva smiled fondly. The boys had always caused mayhem over the years but they were truly some of her favorite and most talented students. "She is right Albus. I have spoken to all of them twice now about their career plans and they would be involved no matter what. While Mr. Lupin knows the difficulty he will face he is determined to find a way to be involved in our world. Misters Potter and Black are both determined to become Aurors. And, Miss Evans has expressed an interest in continuing her education to become a healer. All of these positions will bring parts of this war to them."

Dumbledore had listened intently to the two witches in front of him but was still unsure. "And if we move forward with your plan how does this solve our problem with Mister Pettigrew?"

"While it may not stop the possible questions as to his friends activities that Pettigrew would have either way it will give the others a choice. They will know why his presence has been excluded, therefore the ability to decide the best way to deal with him. Also as I do not know when exactly his loyalties shifted I think it is only fair they have the choice to try to keep him from making the wrong decisions. The point being that knowledge is power sharing the truth, I believe is the best course of action."

"Albus I am inclined to agree with Dora." Minerva said using the nickname in an attempt to get used to using the alias. "If we do things this way it leaves the Order free to continue the work that has already begun. With the information she can give us we will know who to track and hopefully apprehend more easily. Having a separate group working on whatever it is you set as a task for young Harry in the future will only speed the process."

Once Minerva said her piece silence fell over the trio. Tonks knew there was still much to be discussed but until they were able to come to an agreement about this issue it would be difficult to move forward.

Dumbledore could see the point the young witch was making. Regardless of what path they chose there would be obstacles that they would have to contend with. He understood that the witch and wizards they were discussing were indeed talented and an asset to their cause. Their talent and loyalty were what had given him the inclination to invite them into the Order in the first place. Even with all these things he was still wary of trusting too many others with such valuable information. "I will concede that your suggestion has merit therefore I will agree. But," He held up a hand. "I must insist that unless it becomes an absolute necessity no others become privy to this information. Not only could it put you in great danger but it could also cost the lives of many others."

Once Dumbledore gave his acceptance they spent another half an hour discussing how and when they would speak to the students. Dumbledore again made mention of the theories he has in mind after a night of thinking over Tonks' story.

It was just after eight in the morning when the three left the Headmaster's office. They made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Tonks would be introduced to the staff as the DADA professor who would be taking over the post next year. She would be spending most of her time with the current DADA professor, observing classes. When she was not with Professor Rowling she would be with Professor McGonagall. This would not seem out of the ordinary as it is part of the duty of the Head and deputy Head to assure any new professor knows the castle, school rules, and guidelines.

When Tonks was introduced to the staff she was happy to see that many of the professors were the same as those who taught her. While it was nice to be familiar with these professors she found that she needed to remind herself that she had to act as if she had no knowledge of these people. Everyone had been extremely welcoming and were pleased that Dumbledore had been able to fill the post so quickly.

"I must say I am glad that you are here now as it gives us time to get to know you before the next school year starts." Professor Sprout said kindly when she took her seat at the head table.

Tonks had been speaking quietly too many of the professors. She found Professor Rowling to be a kind yet formidable woman. She explained to Tonks that she truly wished she was able to stay and continue teaching. Sadly the war had affected her family. Her parents were older and an attack in their neighborhood left them both severely wounded. No one has been able to conclusvly say that it was a death eater attack but it is almost certain that was the case. Professor Rowling resigned her position upon hearing about the attack as she felt it important to care for her parents. The only reason she had stayed to finish the year was because there was so little time left.

Tonks truly felt for the woman as she had witnessed so much death and destruction in the last few years, in her time. What had surprised Tonks was the open discussion of the goings on outside of Hogwarts. It seemed that all of the professors were concerned with the raising power of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not all of them voiced outright their distaste for these events, _they obviously fear retribution,_ Tonks thought but they all expressed their worries about the state of the wizarding world. The stories about attacks on muggles and muggle borns were horrible but unsurprising. She had seen much worse in her time. She had heard her mother and father discuss what it was like when Voldemort was in power the first time around. Andromeda and Ted had not openly opposed Voldemort, nor had they joined the Order but they had done everything they could to protect their muggle and muggle born friends. Hearing the stories from the professors and knowing how bad it could truly get she was more certain now than ever that she was doing the right thing.

After a wonderful breakfast that Tonks had come to expect from Hogwarts. She excused herself and left with Professor Rowling. Before leaving the Great Hall she caught the eyes of Albus and Minerva. They both sent her a slight nod in acknowledgement.

* * *

Just before the first class began James Potter was standing in the hall with his girlfriend and three best friends. They had been discussing the appearance of an unknown witch in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"I still think she's a new professor, it's the only logical explanation." Remus said while Lily nodded in agreement.

James sighed, he agreed that it was the most likely but a new professor showing up at this point in the school year made no sense.

"Yeah she probably is but she looked really young. She can't have that much experience. I'll say this though, she's cute I wouldn't mind having her teach me." Sirius laughed.

"Honestly Sirius looks are not everything." Lily said annoyed.

"I know that Lils but it always helps." He laughed. Peter chuckled at the exchange while Remus and James tried to hide their amusement. They knew he was simply trying to get a rise out of the head girl.

The conversation was interrupted when a fellow seventh year walked up to them. "James, Lily, Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that he needs to meet with you both during your free period about the end of year ceremony for seventh year students."

Lily smiled at the Ravenclaw. "Thanks Robert, we'll make sure to go straight to his office." Just then Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door to allow her students to enter.

As this was a seventh year class and the students would be sitting their NEWTs in a few weeks time they would be spending the period reviewing as she was loathed to begin anything new this late in term. Most of the students groaned and complained their way through the class as the reality of the upcoming tests had already begun to take its toll on them. It was almost ten minutes before the end of class while the students were practicing a complex transfiguration when it happened.

The class was meant to shrink their desks to a size that would fit into ones pocket. However, all of the desks now were miniature versions of mechanical mice scurrying around the room causing students to jump out of the way before stepping on them or tripping over them.

She had no doubt who was responsible for this and the barely concealed expressions of glee did nothing to make Sirius Black and James Potter look innocent. She had come to expect this of the two sometimes four Gryfindors. It did irritate her but she had to admit the amount of talent needed to pull of these pranks was impressive. This time however she was thankful; this little stunt was exactly what she needed.

Changing all of the mechanical mice back into desks she walked over to the duo. "Mr. Black I do hope your classmates do not struggle with shrinking spells during their NEWTs or I believe they will have you to blame. You will wait for me after class."

Sirius struggled not to protest as it had been James who cast the charm. He simply came up with the idea. He remained silent though because it was a sign of friendship and an agreement between the marauders that they would never betray the others.

* * *

Tonks had now sat through a first year DADA class with Professor Rowling. The class was up to standard and far more prepared for their exams than anyone who was in Harry's year or younger. While she sat speaking with the professor she expressed her desire to interview students in fifth, sixth and seventh years to ascertain what they believed were the strongest and weakest parts of their education over the last few years. Professor Rowling was thrilled at the idea immediately suggesting the top students for each of the years. Tonks was happy that the professor approved of this idea but it made it all the better as there was an ulterior motive for this plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I can't believe she busted us so fast." James said to his friend.

"No worries mate, it was bound to happen. I just hope she doesn't give me too many detentions for this one." Sirius grinned.

"Well I guess we'll see you in defense Lily and I have to go see the Headmaster now." James said taking hold of Lily's hand. Sirius nodded and walked up to his transfiguration professor's desk.

Minerva looked up as Sirius approached her desk. "Mr. Black please take a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her. "Now I understand that you and Mr. Potter are my top two transfiguration students but you must remember that it does not come as easy to others. Yes," She said when she saw surprise in her eyes. "I am well aware of Mr. Potter's involvement however you simply provided me with something I needed. Therefore I excluded him."

Sirius was quite curious now. He knew that their pranks over the years had driven Professor McGonagall batty but she was making absolutely no sense now. He wanted to interrupt and ask what exactly she was talking about but it was well known that Minerva McGonagall did not tolerate interruptions.

"Oh you can trust there will still be a punishment but it will not be harsh as the reason I needed an excuse to speak to you privately will be difficult enough. This evening, seven o'clock to be precise, your presence is required. You are to go to the seventh floor corridor near the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. There you will walk in front of the opposite wall three times thinking I'm here for the meeting." She could see confusion and uncertainty on his face. "No Mr. Black this is not a way for me to get back at you for all of the pranks you have pulled over the years. I assure you this is a serious matter. You are not the only one being made aware of this meeting. Your friends, Ms. Evans, , and Mr. Lupin will all be told the same thing at some point today. I ask you not to mention this to them where _anyone _can over hear your conversation. There is a reason you are all being told separately, secrecy is of the utmost importance." She again paused to allow this to sink in before looking at him with a stern gaze. "Now as for your punishment, I know how important it is to you as well as Mr. Potter to beat Slytherin in the House Championship, therefore I will be docking you both twenty five points. I hope that you will do your best to earn them back quickly."

Standing she made her way to the door signaling to Sirius the short conference was over. Before he walked out of the door she added one last caution. "Oh and Mr. Black might I suggest that you and your friends stager your arrival to the corridor as seeing four students pacing in front of a wall could draw attention."

Sirius walked out of the classroom completely confused. Briefly he thought about his punishment, it was the lightest he had gotten off since first year. Had he not had so many other questions in his mind he may have been awed by that fact. It was such a strange request, especially because it was coming from one of the strictest, no nonsense professors in the school. So Him, James, Remus, and Lily were all being asked to go to the seventh floor this evening. He wondered if they had already been spoken to and if so who was issuing this command? Why was Peter not included in this group as it was obvious whatever was to be discussed involved their group of friends? Why the need for all the secrecy? But most importantly what is it about the corridor that allows them to meet there?

While Sirius was pondering these things Lily and James were making their way out of Dumbledore's office. They both had similar questions in their own minds. James had resolved to simply wait and find out what exactly this mysterious meeting was all about. Lily the more curious of the two was silently stewing. She hated having questions with no answers. I was not even lunch and Dumbledore wanted them to wait until seven o'clock. She would burst from curiosity before then.

* * *

Tonks listened while Professor Rowling finished her class. She had been looking over the student logs, choosing the students she would speak to about improving the DADA classes. She had decided to speak to the top and bottom five students in each year. This worked out well as she already knew that James, Sirius, and Remus were three of the top five seventh years. Now as the class of third years began packing up there things she had to prepare herself for seeing those boys as well as Lily, even Snape.

She knew this would not be easy she just hoped that she would be able to control her emotions enough to do what had to be done. Knowing the fates of Harry's parents, her cousin, and her husband would be difficult enough but holding back her hatred for Snape would be extremely hard.

When the class of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors were settled Professor Rowling addressed the class she gave the same introduction as she had done for the two previous classes. This time however she added a small statement. "Class this is Professor Adams she will be taking over the DADA lessons next year. As all of you are about to complete your schooling you will not benefit from her teaching but she has asked that you allow other students to benefit from some of you. In an attempt to improve upon the curriculum she will be speaking to a number of students from fifth to seventh years. After class if she asks to speak to you please stay and give her your full cooperation."

She then began the class which consisted of a mock practical exam. This would be similar to the testing process the students would endure during their NEWTs, she then gave them a pop quiz of some of the most difficult hexes, jinxes and curses.

Tonks spent the majority of the period trying to avoid looking at Snape, Sirius, or Remus. Finally when the class was about to end she knew she had to find the courage to look these three in the eyes. While the class was gathering their belongings she stood. "Will James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, please stay for a few moments?"

The four made their way to the front of the class. James kissing Lily on the cheek as she said she would wait in the hall for them. Snape hid his revulsion and jealousy when he saw this action.

"You all know the reason I asked for you to stay behind. I have decided to meet with the top students in each year and next week I will be meeting with a few students who are struggling. Keep in mind that I have no concerns about anything other than your opinions on how to improve this class. I would like to speak with you all privately as I think you will be more honest in your opinions without an audience. So, since everyone is free for lunch at this time would one of you like to take some time to speak with me now and I will make arrangements to speak with the others during the week?"

James was the first to speak. "I'll be glad to talk to you Professor Adams but Lily's waiting for me I have a free period after first hour so could I come tomorrow?"

Tonks smiled in agreement before looking at the others. She noticed James sending a significant glance at Sirius. He seemed to catch on to whatever silent message his best friend was sending and said that he needed to finish up a potions essay before but would be happy to meet with her at a later time. Tonks knew that both boys were already aware of the meeting in the evening and wondered if they had guessed this was a set up to speak to Remus. She then turned to the last two boys Remus noticing that the new professor seemed uncomfortable with Snape decided to speak up. He did not know if she was uncomfortable with the Slytherin's unwelcoming aura or if it was because of the look of resentment on his face but he volunteered to stay now. This left Snape to make arrangements for a different meeting time.

Once the boys left the room Tonks turned to Remus. "Mr. Lupin please take a seat. I have looked over your records and it is easy to see you are one of the top students in all of your classes not just DADA." She said. She made her way back to the desk while muttering a silencing spell on the door. She may have been slightly paranoid but she had heard the stories of how Snape often followed the marauders spying on their activities. She did not want to take a chance of this conversation being overheard.

"I look forward to talking to you more about your thoughts on improving this class" _Not that I don't already know most of your ideas_ she thought. "But, I will be honest with you, that is not the reason I wanted to speak to you at this time. I know you have just met me and have no reason to trust me but I urge you to listen closely to what I am about to tell you."

She proceeded to tell him about the meeting taking place at seven o'clock. She gave him the same necessary information that the other three had been given. He listened silently but she could see the thoughtful look on his face and knew he was thinking of every possible reason for this meeting. It was a look she had come to know well over the years and it pained her to know he had no idea of the connection between them.

"As your friends have been warned, it is best if you do not all arrive in the corridor at the same time. I would suggest staggering your arrival…" she was going to finish there but she wanted to play with him a bit even though she knew she should not have. "Or possibly borrowing a friend's cloak." She gave him a cheeky smile when the astonished look appeared on his face.

Finishing the 'invitation' she removed the silencing charm and opening the door. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin you ideas about the DADA curriculum were very helpful." She said with a sly wink.

While Remus was meeting With the new professor James, Sirius and Lily were in deep conversation as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I don't know guys I'm sure she really did just want input about the class." Lily said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Lily, it's too much of a coincidence."

"I think he may be right Lils. But really we won't know for sure until tonight and besides we are not supposed to be talking about this out in the open. Come one let's go eat."

The other two stared at him "What?"

Lily shook her head "You're actually following the rules about this?"

" Well yeah, I mean Sirius said McGonagall said the same thing as Dumbledore about keeping it quiet it must be important." James shrugged and clapped Peter on the back. "Oi Pete why didn't you wait for us with Lily?"

Peter flushed. "I was hungry and didn't know how long you would be. So what did the new professor want anyway?"

Sirius grinned "she's speaking to the top students in each year about improving DADA…. Can't believe old snivvly is at the top of the class." He mutter before taking a bight of his sandwich.

For the four students the day passed excruciatingly slow. Remus had only gotten a second to tell them the truth about his conversation with the new professor. They had all been surprised to hear about the reference to James' cloak. This information only served to make them more curious.

Finally classes ended and the four marauders along with Lily, and her friend Marlene were sitting at dinner. The chosen four had quickly spoke about how did break away without causing suspicion. James told Peter, Remus, and Sirius that he and Lily were planning on spending time together. Lily had made a comment to Marlene that she may need her to cover for her if she was not able to get back to the common room before curfew. Remus said that he had some prefect duties to take care of, knowing no one would bother to question this. Sirius said that part of his punishment from McGonagall was an extra essay on shrinking spells. Since none of the marauders, except possibly Remus, ever went to the library unless necessary Sirius knew Peter would not ask to keep him company.

"Well since everyone has stuff to do tonight I think I'll turn in early. With the amount of homework we've had lately I haven't gotten a lot of sleep." Peter said. He didn't seem bothered at all that he would not be spending time with his friends tonight.

At ten 'til seven the group left the Great Hall, everyone breaking off in different directions. Remus had taken Professor Adams advice but suggested that Sirius use the cloak. He said that if anyone saw him in the seventh floor he would again use the prefect excuse.

James and Lily were the first to arrive in the corridor. The assumed it was safe for them to go together since it was rare they were without each other since they had been dating. Pacing in front of the door as they had been instructed they felt foolish. After their third pass they looked toward the wall and were surprised when they saw the large wood door that had not been there before.

They entered the room to find a cozy room that looked almost like a sitting room in any random home. They had expected at least the headmaster to be there but the room was empty. Over the next few minutes they were joined by Remus and Sirius.

They all took seats on the sofas arranged around the room. "Well as annoyed as I am that we were told to be here yet none of the people who invited us are here…" Sirius said. "I have to say that I am more annoyed that we never knew about this place before."

A giggle could be heard from behind them. All heads turned to see The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Adams.

"I must say." Professor Adams who seemed to be the one to giggle. "I am thrilled that I knew something about Hogwarts that the marauders did not."

The three boys stared at her, wondering how she could possibly know they called themselves the marauders, or that James was in possession of an invisibility cloak.

Before anyone could voice their questions Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you all for trusting us and following the instructions. I do hope that you were careful not to alert anyone else about your whereabouts. Speaking of which, you are in what is called the Room of Requirement or the come and go room. It is thanks to our new Defense professor that I was made aware of this room… quite useful I must say although a bit odd I believe it was a broom cupboard the last time I came across it."

Smiling the Headmaster took a seat followed by the two professors. The four students were more confused than ever.

"Professor," Lily looked at Dumbledore. "You told us that meeting here was of great importance can one of you please explain what exactly is going on?"

"Certainly Miss Evans. I am sure you are all aware of the turmoil that the wizarding world is in? When Lord Voldemort and his followers began to become more and more dangerous I founded a group known as The Order of the Phoenix. We are a secret society but there are trusted members of the Ministry who sanction our efforts and aid us in capturing Death Eaters. It was my intention to offer you all the option of joining the Order once school is finished…"

"Dumbledore was interrupted by four resounding "Yes" exclimations.

Tonks giggled, Dumbldore chuckled and McGonagall smiled. "Yes well as pleased as I am to see how eager you all are; new information has been brought to my attention that has changed things a bit." Dumbledore could see the students were disappointed at this news. "I believe you have all been introduced to Professor Adams. It is her information that has changed my intentions as well as necessitated this meeting."

Minerva spoke up. "What we are going to share with the four of you is dangerous yet useful information. Please know that there is no going back after hearing what she has to say. This could change your lives as well as the lives of others for many years to come. Also know that both the headmaster and I completely trust Dora." She gestured to Tonks in indication.

"What Minerva just said is absolutely true. You have to be certain that you want to hear what I have to say. You could be obliviated but memory charms do not always work on legimans as powerful as Voldemort." Tonks paused to give them all time to consider the gravity of the situation.

After a moment the four students looked at one another then allowed James to speak. "We want to know. If this is about fighting Voldemort then whatever the risks are we're willing to take them."

Tonks smiled that was something that Harry might have said. "Well then I guess it's time for me to be honest with you. I did not come here for the DADA job. My name is not Doreen Adams although you are all welcome to call me Dora."

"I have a cousin that we call Dora, well that or Tonks, she gets really cranky when we call her by her full name." Sirius laughed and missed the look on Tonks' face.

"Yes well, I will explain how exactly I came to Hogwarts in a moment but let's talk about you all for a moment. As you already know I know of your little nickname for your group of friends. I also know about James' cloak. Please know that nothing I say in this room is meant to get you in trouble in any way. James, Sirius, I know about the secret you have had since fifth year, and Remus" She looked at the younger version of her husband. "I know exactly why they did what they did."

The Professors looked extremely confused and realized that Tonks had left some things out of her story. They chose to ignore this because they believed that it was unimportant to helping the efforts against Voldemort. The students were looking at Professor Adams, Dora, or whoever she was, in shock and fear.

"I think that what you did for your friend is extremely admirable. Remus is a good man and an amazing wizard he deserves friends like you. Just keep reminding him of this and hopefully one day he will fully believe it." She said with a wink toward the boys.

"But how do you know all of this? We've never even seen you before?" Sirius asked astonished while James said "Thank you and that's exactly what we keep telling him." It seemed that he did not care that she knew about their secrets if she was so accepting of Remus.

"You're welcome James, and Sirius I know all of this because I know you, well you and Remus at least." She turned to Remus. "You can stop with the self loathing. I know and I do not care I meant exactly what I said."

"Okay I'm confused." Lily said. She too thought it was great that this witch accepted Remus but her words had only created more questions.

Tonks smiled. She was having fun confusing everyone but she knew she needed to clear some things up. She had thought about just coming out and saying 'I'm from the future' but she did not think that would be accepted easily. "Sorry but this is fun." McGonagall shook her head while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well as I said I know you Remus, and you Sirus. Sirius you said you have never seen me but you have. First lets talk about your cousin Dora. Her mother is your favorite cousin, but that isn't saying much considering you hate the majority of your family. Her father is Ted Tonks a portly muggle born and Dora, or Tonks as you said hates her name and is clumsy with a bit of a mischievous side. But most of all Dora is a metamorphmegus." As she said this she changed her appearance to match that of her mother than changed to her normal appearance, pink hair and all.

The other's had been listening closely and wondering how she knew so much about Sirius' family. When she changed her appearance the students gasped in surprise but Sirius' mouth fell open in shock.

_She looked exactly like Andy_ Sirius thought before he could gather his thoughts to say anything Tonks continued.

"I am your cousin, Sirius. My name is Nymphadora and while I know you know me as a four year old little girl who annoys you every time you visit I am actually twenty-five and I'm from the future." She let this sink in for a moment waiting for any reaction from the students. When none of them seemed to be able to speak she continued.

"Twenty years from now Voldemort is even more powerful. I am an Auror and member of the Order. As an Auror we are issued time turners. I keep mine on a specific cloak only wearing it when needed. The night I was sent back in time there was a battle, we had very little notice of the imminent attack and in my haste I grabbed this cloak. I was hit by the killing curse…" again the students gasped. "Fortunately the curse hit my time turner activating it. I must have passed out because when I woke I was here. Without giving you ever little detail of the last two days I will simply tell that I know things that can help save lives and I'm asking you four to help me."


End file.
